The Power Of True Love
by InuYashaFan1997
Summary: InuYasha and his friends still have to defeate Naraku. But there's something more important InuYasha has to tell Kagome. What will he say? Find out in this Inu/Kag love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it sucks. But I hope you still enjoy. And If you want to you can give me some advice on how to make it better. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha just the story idea.**

_**Chapter 1-Kagome's and InuYasha's True Feelings**_

On their journey to collect jewel shards and hopeing to finally defeat Naraku. Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara are caught in the middle of a Kagome and InuYasha fight yet again.

"Do you know how much trouble it took me to get these?," Kagome yelled

Kagome was mad at InuYasha because she bought potato chips especially for him and didn't even like them.

"So? It's not my fault if I don't like them!," InuYasha yelled.

"You haven't even tasted them yet!" Kagome yelled

"And?" InuYasha yelled.

Kagome gave InuYasha a familiar look. "InuYasha!"

InuYasha knew that look "Kagome please n-"

"SIT!, SIT!, SIT!" Kagome yelled.

InuYasha's body was in a hole and Kagome stomped off back to the well.

"You really need to learn to keep your mouth shut InuYasha" Shippo said.

InuYasha then raised his arm and hit Shippo "Shut up!"

"He's right you know? You gotta be more careful about Kagome's feelings" Sango said.

InuYasha sat up in the hole and sighed " I know I do."

Everyone was shocked to hear that. "You do?" Everyone said.

InuYasha looked up at everyone and saw their expressions " I do. It's just I don't know why I act like a jerk towards Kagome. I don't mean to. It's just I-I…" He tiled his head down

Shippo looked at InuYasha "I what InuYasha? Tell us."

InuYasha looked up at everyone and sighed "I…I…I love..Kagome"

Everyone looked at each other they we're very surprised. Then they looked at InuYasha "Why don't you just tell her then?"

InuYasha stood up and put his head down "Why should I? Why would she love a stupid half-demon jerk like me? InuYasha tried to hide his frown from his friends.

Everyone couldn't belive what they we're hearing. They never heard InuYasha say that about himself before. Then Miroku walked up to InuYasha and put his hand on InuYasha's shoulder. InuYasha looked up.

"InuYahsa don't give up hope. Kagome might feel the same way. I mean why do you think Kagome barely goes back to her own time?"

"Miroku's right InuYasha. She comes here so much just to see you." Songo said

InuYasha never thought of it like that before. He thought Kagome only comes here so much is because she _has_ to. InuYasha smiled and said "Thanks guys I'm gonna go talk to Kagome."

"That's are InuYasha. Now go before you change your mind." Shippo said.

"Right I'll be back guys!" InuYasha ran off towards the well to go to Kagome's era.

"Why that InuYasha! Why can't he be more grateful?" Kagome said angrily as she went into her house. Kagome looked around and saw no one was home. Then she saw a note and started reading it.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Me, Sota and grandpa are going to be at your aunts house for a few days. She needs help moving. We'll be gone for about a week. There's plenty of lunchboxes in there for you. Also be safe when your in InuYasha's era. Bye Honey_

_Love Mom_

"You gotta be kidding me." Kagome said. It was summer so Kagome didn't have to worry about school so much. So she just decided to go to her room. She lied down on her bed and thought about what happened today. 'I wish InuYasha could be a little more grateful.' She sighed 'I guess the truth is I-I love InuYasha. But I always worry if he'll like me back. I guess all the stress just gets to me and I take it out in him' Kagome sighed and got into some pj's She got a purple tank top and a pair of white short shorts.

She went into the bathroom and got dressed.

InuYasha was climbing the tree in front of Kagome's room. He climbed in and didn't see Kagome.

He got a little worried. "Hey Kagome! You here?" InuYasha yelled.

Kagome heard InuYasha. 'He's here already?' She thought. She went into her room and saw InuYasha. "Hey InuYasha."

When InuYasha saw what Kagome was wearing he blushed. 'Wow she looks cute in that' InuYasha thought.

Kagome saw him blushing and walked over to him. "InuYasha? You ok?"

InuYasha got redder when she walked closer to him. "I-I'm fine."

Kagome smiled "Ok if your sure" Kagome walked to her bed and lied down leaving a little space.

"InuYasha wanna lie down here?"

InuYasha blushed even more. "But if your mom should see us in bed together?"

Kagome sighed "Her my brother and my grandpa had to help my aunt move so their gone all week." Kagome sighed.

"Ok" InuYasha said. He layed down next Kagome. Kagome blushed. 'Wow he's so close to me. And he even blushed at what I was wearing. Maybe he does love me' Kagome thought.

InuYasha noticed her blushing and a weird look on her face. "Hey Kagome you ok?"

Kagome snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh I'm fine InuYasha." She layed her head on her chest.

InuYasha blushed and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome also started blushing. 'I feel so safe and warm when InuYasha has his arms around me' Kagome thought. 'Kagome is so cute. Maybe tomorrow I'll tell her how I feel' InuYasha thought.

"Hey InuYasha" Kagome said looking at him

"Yes Kagome?" InuYasha said looking down at her.

Kagome then kissed his cheek "Thanks for worrying about me"

InuYasha blushed and said "No problem"

The sound of InuYasha's heart beat and breathing put Kagome to sleep. InuYasha looked down and smiled. "Goodnight Kagome" he whispered softly

"Goodnight InuYasha" she whispered back.

Then they both fell soundly asleep with InuYasha's arms still around Kagome.

**Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be posted later today.**


	2. Chapter 2 Spending Time Together Part 1

**Hey everyone this is Chapter 2. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha just the idea.**

_**Chapter 2: Spending Time Together Part 1**_

The next morning Inuyasha and Kagome woke up. They both thought about last night and blushed. Inuyasha's arms we're still around Kagome. He let go quickly and blushed. "S-Sorry Kagome."

Kagome also blushed "It's ok Inuyasha." She smiled

Inuyasha smiled back 'She's so beautiful when she smiles' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome was surprised that Inuyasha was smiling. "Here come on." She grabbed Inuyasha's and started pulling him out of her room and down the stairs. Kagome looked behind her and saw Inuyasha blushing. She giggled and also blushed. But then she tripped on the stairs. Kagome closed her eyes. She was waiting to hit the hardwood steps but it never happened. When she opened them she saw Inuyasha's red kimono.

Inuyasha had a very worried look on his face. He held Kagome close to him. "Kagome are you ok?" He said with a very soft voice.

Kagome looked up and saw his face. She could tell he was worried. "I'm ok Inuyasha you saved me." She kissed his warm soft cheek and giggled. "That's for saving me." She blushed. "Come on" She grabbed his hand again and they walked the rest of the way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator. "You hungry Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was still blushing that the fact she kissed him on the cheek twitch.

"Inuyasha? You ok?" Kagome asked

Inuyasha snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh I'm ok, Kagome."

"Ok. Want a lunchbox, or an apple or something?" Kagome asked.

"Can I have an apple?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure" Kagome said happily. She got two apples one for Inuyasha and one her. They both walked to the living room, sat on the couch, and started eating their apples. It was silent for a little while. Inuyasha broke the silence by asking "So want to do anything today?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha "Sure. What do have in mind?"

Inuyasha thought about for a second and said "Well I always wanted to see more of your era."

Kagome smiled "That's a great idea Inuyasha. But first you need to wear something else. Because today I'm gonna wash that kimono."

Inuyasha stood up and backed away "You are not gonna wash this kimono." Kagome also stood up and walked towards Inuyasha. "Oh yes I am" She tried to grab Inuyasha but he moved quickly. "If you can catch me then you can wash it." Inuyasha said. "I will catch you. Come here!" Kagome said. Inuyasha stared running and Kagome chased after him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome giggled.

"You can't get me!" Inuyasha laughed and stuck out his tough.

"Oh how mature Inuyasha!" Kagome laughed.

They ran around the house for a half hour finally Kagome ran to couch and lied down. Inuyasha followed and put his hands on each side of Kagome. Inuyasha was on top of her but not touching her and was breathing heavy. "I win" Inuyasha laughed. "Fine I won't wash it" Kagome said. They looked into each others eyes and were locked. They couldn't look away.

'Wow Kagome has the most amazing eyes. A beautiful brown color. Their just amazing. I love Kagome so much.' Inuyasha thought

'I never knew Inuyasha had such beautiful eyes. His amber color is so amazing. They sparkle in the light. I love Inuyasha.' Kagome thought.

They both blushed and Inuyasha got off the couch. "uh..Sorry about that Kagome." Inuyasha said.

Kagome sat up and giggled "Inuyasha it's ok" Inuyasha turned around and sighed "Ok I'll let you wash my kimono." Kagome smiled and stood up "great I'll go get you some clothes to wear today." Kagome walked to the closet with her dad's old clothes. She picked out a red shirt because she thought Inuyasha would like it and a pair of dark blue jeans. She walked back to Inuyasha and handed him the clothes.

Inuyasha looked at the clothes and said "Kagome?"

"Yeah Inuyasha?"

"How do I put these on?"

"You don't know how to put them on?"

Inuyasha shook his head no "Not really"

"I'll help you. First let's start with the shirt. Ok take off the shirt your wearing now"

Inuyasha blushed and said "W-What? D-D-Do I have too?"

Kagome looked at him "Yes you do. Now take off that shirt"

Inuyasha took off his shirt showing his muscular body. When Kagome saw that she blushed and looked down. 'Wow he has a nice body' She got even redder. Inuyasha noticed her and walked closer to her. "Kagome you ok?" Kagome looked up and saw how close he was and blushed even more. "Yeah I'm ok Inuyasha" She grabbed the red shirt and showed Inuyasha how to put it on.

Inuyasha had the red shirt on. "I like this color" He said.

"I thought you would" Kagome said then she handed Inuyasha the jeans and turned around. "Ok now for the pants. Ok you have to take off your pants" Kagome started turning red. Inuyasha blushed and said "Huh?"

"Don't worry I'm not looking now I'll tell you how to put it on" Kagome said

Kagome told Inuyasha how to put on the jeans. "Ok there on" Inuyasha said. Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha. "Nice it looks good on you. I'm gonna go change I'll be right back" She left and went to her room.

"I like this It's nice" Inuyasha said while looking at his clothes.

"Inuyasha I'm ready" Kagome said

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and blushed at what she was wearing. She had on a light blue top, jean short shorts, sunglass, and sandals.

"Wow you look amazing" Inuyasha said

Kagome blushed and giggled. "Thanks. Come on let's go." Kagome grabbed her purse, and then Inuyasha's hand and was about to leave when "Oh I foregot" She grabbed a cap and put it on Inuyasha. "There. Now let's go" They left the house. They walked around for a little while. Then Inuyasha saw a poster for a Fair.

"Hey Kagome" Inuyasha said

"Yeah" Kagome said

"What's a fair?" Inuyasha said as he pointed to the poster.

Kagome explained what it was. "Oh. That's sounds like fun" Inuyasha said.

"You wanna go there?" Kagome asked

"Yeah." Inuyasha said.

"Ok let's go" Kagome said.

They headed towards the fair.

**Well that's the end of Chapter 2. Hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3 Spending Time Toegther Part 2

**Omg! I'm so sorry it took so long to update! DX But here's the last chapter of The Power of True Love! Enjoy!**

**Inuyasha's POV**

When me and Kagome got to this 'fair' it was weird but interesting. But I couldn't help looking at Kagome from time to time. I couldn't help myself she was just so beautiful. There were times where I just wanted to pin her against a wall and kiss her forever. Those lips a nice shade a pink. They had to be so soft. I snapped out of my thoughts when Kagome said "Here come on Inuyasha" She smiled. That beautiful smile of hers that always made me feel so warm inside and so happy even though I never showed it.

Kagome dragged me to a food stand. She bought something that was pink and kinda fluffy. "What is that?" I asked her. "It's called Cotton Candy. Here open your mouth" I hesitated at first but opened my mouth. Then she put some inside my mouth. It melted on my tongue. It was so sweet but sticky. "Well? How do you like it?" She asked in that sweet voice of her's. "It's ok I guess kind of sticky though." I said. She giggled and ate some too. Her face lit up. 'I love her so much. Kikyo never made me felt this wa before. Not once' "Come on Inuyasha I wanna show you around some more" Kagome said.

**Kagome's POV**

The day was great! I showed Inuyasha around and let him try a few foods. We got on a few rides. But one kinda made Inuyasha sick and I think you know the rest. It was getting dark but there was ride I saved for last. The Ferries Wheel. The Ferries Wheel at night would light up into all kinds of colors and patterns. I thought it might be a great way of telling Inuyasha how I feel. It would be romantic enough right? Then I said to Natasha "Here come on there's one more ride we should get on" Inuyasha nodded his head no. "No way! I don't wanna get sick again!" Inuyasha said. "Your not. Trust me ok?" Inuyasha thought about it for a mintue then nodded yes. "Ok I trust you"I smiled and we walked to the Ferries Wheel. We got in and it started moving. It started going up higher and higher. Finally it stopped at the top. The view of Tokyo was amazing. The Tokyo tower was lit up and the city was too. I smiled in awe. It was so beautiful.

**Inuyasha's POV**

When this Ferries Wheel stopped at the top I saw Kagome's ear of Tokyo lit up in lights. It was amazing. I've never seen anything so beautiful. Well expect for the girl sitting next to me. I decided this is the moment I was waiting for. So I took one of my clawed hands and took her soft smooth one and held it. Kagome looked at me with her deep brown chocolate eyes. "Inuyasha.." She said. I held it tighter. "Kagome…there's something I've always wanted to tell you." Kagome tilted her head. "What is it Inuyasha?"

I took a deep breath."Kagome..I..I.. you.." Then I heard Kagome gasps. Then she blushed and smiled. But the it faded away. "But don't you love Kikyo..?" She asked. "Damn it Kagome! No I don't! Kikyo never made me feel like a myself. She made me feel weak sometimes and that being a half demon is bad…" I looked into her eyes and contined. "..but you don't care what form I'm in. You've always stayed by me. Always even when I could have killed you in my demon form. Kagome you make feel so powerful and so happy. I love everything about you. I love you Kagome."

**Kagome POV**

"Inuyasha.." was all I could say at that moment. I looked into his golden amber eyes. "Inuyasha I love you too. Your always there for me when I need you the most. You're my best friend. And like you said I don't care if your human, half demon or full demon I'll stay by you no matter what. I love you" Then I saw Inuyasha smile. He leaned closer to my face. I started blushing. My hear beated so fast I felt like it would come out of my chest. But I also leaned in and closed my eyes. Then I felt warm soft lips on mine.

**Normal POV**

They finally kissed. Inuyasha cupped her cheek with his free hand. He deepend the kiss. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Inuyasha licked and niped and her bottom lip begging for an entrance. Kagome opened her mouth enough for his toungue to slip in. When their toungue's met it felt like shocks of electricity went through their bodies. They kissed for a long time but they needed air so they had to pull away. They looked at each other and blushed. "Wow that was amazing Inuyasha" Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled and kissed her forehead. "Yea it was my love." Kagome smiled. After they got off the Ferries wheel they went back home and lied down on Kagome's bed and went to sleep.

**Kagome's POV**

I woke up the next morning to see my sleeping half demon next to me. I touched my lips and blushed. We really kissed last night. I felt so happy. I woke up Inuyasha and made some breakfast and got changed and gave Inuyasha him Robe of The Fire Rat nice and clean back. He put it on and we went to the well. Then I felt warm strong arms around my waist. I smiled. Inuyasha pulled me into another kiss. After our kiss Inuyasha said "Let's go beat Naraku together my love" Then he smiled. I nodded and said "Right let's go" Then we jumped in the well ready to beat Naraku with my half demon. Inuyasha..

**The End! Noo! DX Tell me if I should make a sequeal or not! Love ya all for reading my first fanfic! Bye! Peace Out! XD**


End file.
